planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1B
''SECTOR 1B Biltz.png|I don't wanna ''scratch this island or else we're in BIG trouble... ''Wave 11even: Eleven Minus One Plus Two Minus One... 11even.png|''1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! '''11even'!'' Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png UCHOSE.png Fudgy the Froge.png|(Fudgy falls from the sky) Ribby. Fudgy the Froge.png|(spits out a Poyorn and he gulps it back up) Fudgy the Froge.png|FIGHTER ONE: Fudgy Darty_party_2.0.png|FIGHTER TWO: Elastimonkey ChadMasterson.png|FIGHTER THREE: Chad FITE!.png Yourturn.png A24B21B8-6446-462C-9F90-34E14A264647.jpeg|'Fudgys turn! Fudgy the Froge.png|(''spits out three Poyorns at three enemies) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Nope, nope, NEW RULE: Befriended enemies have the same moveset as their enemy counterparts. That means one strike for you, MrYokai.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Are you kidding me? That is UNFAIR of you.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Why? Why can't we give our enemies their own moveset? Why did you just give me a strike when you added that rule right now? Currently I am TRIGGERED.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Fine. I might have to remove that rule.|link=User:TSRITW DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Darty party 2.0.png|'Elastimonkey'’s turn! Darty party 2.0.png|(stretches his arms out and squeezes the 5 Blob) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png Fudgy the Froge.png|Rubby? (points tongue towards chat) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! (I think you mean ChaD.) ChadMasterson.png|(uses Misquote) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(that did nothing) Nmeturn.png Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(one Blob uses Blah on Chad) (15/20) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(the six other Blobs use Singsong, which did nothing) A24B21B8-6446-462C-9F90-34E14A264647.jpeg|'Fudgy'’s turn! Fudgy the Froge.png|(Fudgy ’rangs a Blob so fast that it starts getting painful) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Darty party 2.0.png|'Monkey'’s turn! Darty party 2.0.png|(is going to throw a dart when he realized...) Oh right. That attack is restricted. Darty party 2.0.png|Ooh! I know! (stretches his arms out and slams three Blobs) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses Do What I Say and We’ll Get through This Together) ChadMasterson.png|'Blobs'... die. DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Wave complete!.png ChadMasterson.png|All fighters gained 3 EXP, and Chad leveled up! {0/10} Fudgy the Froge.png|ROBBY!!! RUBBY!!! RABBY!!! RIBBY!!! ''Cutscene 4our: Cutscene de Cuatro'' Fyi.png|If the title’s in Spanish, that means it has something to do with Cuatro. MOTO BUG.png|(Motobugs being generated) Cuatro.png|(Cuatro possesses one Motobug and crushes it) Man, this is... great. MOTO BUG.png|(more Motobugs come) Savage Spinach.png|DELIVERY SIR! (in mind: MAN, WHEN CAN I STOP WORKING WITH HIM?!) Cuatro.png|What delivery? The only delivery I want is to de-liver Donut Cut Emergencies! Savage Spinach.png|CAN'T. PROMISE. THAT! Savage Spinach.png|BUT YOU CAN BUILT A MECHANICAL DONUT OUT OF THOSE MOTOBUGS! Cuatro.png|Why did you use the PAST tense? I totally didn’t. Bidiot.png|Hey, Cuatro! Cuatro.png|Oh yeah. We hired some OTHER Jackbox Party Packers here. Predatory_loans!.png|(hears Savage Spinach making a phone call) Wonderful. Someone called the bank. In Spanish. PredatoryLoans.jpg|''¡PRESTAMO$ PREDATARIO$! No tengas miedo; ¡es solo el futuro!'' (PREDATORY LOAN$!' Don't be scared; it's only the future!) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|...Uh, TSRITW? He's going to be MY character later. Savage Spinach, I planned it.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Savage Spinach.png|CAN THIS BANK SAVAGELY RIP THIS THING UP?! Predatory loans!.png|No. They can give you money, though. Savage Spinach.png|GRGRGRGRGRRGRG (throws phone at a G.I.F, making it fall into '''''Wave 12elve) G.I.F..png|(Please note that there's only one frog. There are no additional frogs in the wave. Just 0+1.) Cuatro.png|I need some money real quick. (calls the bank) Predatory_loans!.png|(groans) PredatoryLoans.jpg|''¡PRESTAMO$ PREDATARIO$! Honestamente, ¡no creemos que Bidiot sea realmente británico!'' (PREDATORY LOAN$!' Honestly, we don’t think '''Bidiots not really British!) G.I.F..png|(the G.I.F., meanwhile, lands and attacks the heroes) Savage Spinach.png|(and Savage Spinach is forced to inflate some Rainbow Bloons) ''Wave 12elve: Francis Felix Fenton Fabian Finley Farnsworth Falco Fallon Flannigan Fairfax Freddy McGrog Farley Fernando the Frog'' 12elve.png|''Well, well, well, let's delve into Wave 12elve!'' Portal!.png|(a portal appears) CM.png|This can't go well. Sticky.png|Hello guys! I'm Sticky from the mafF dimension! Umbra.PNG|And I'm Umbra. LOL!!!! G.I.F..png|(the G.I.F. lands and pops, with the Pump Master K, and launching the Squareblobs far away) Pumpmasterk.png|(re-inflates the Frog Balloon and gets into it) (that's the wave intro I made) UCHOSE.png Umbra.PNG|FIGHTER ONE: Umbra Sticky.png|FIGHTER TWO: Sticky CM.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie Yourturn.png Umbra.PNG|'Umbras turn! Umbra.PNG|Attaboy! (uses ''shooting star leap, a moon attack which consists of shooting stars followed with a somersault kick) G.I.F..png|(took 15 damage) (20/35) Sticky.png|'Stickys turn! Sticky.png|I'm gonna use ''Vector Pierce! Wait, no, that's an Iron attack. Ooh, how about Tridentonometry? No, that's also an Iron attack. Hmm... SQUARE FIST! Kablooooooom.png|(took 20 damage and popped) (0/35) Pumpmasterk.png|(two Squareblobs and a Pump Master K come out of the G.I.F.) CM.png|'Cookies turn! Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses ''Nocturnal Admissions) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg|(0/30) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/10) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/10) Wave_complete!.png Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' gained 5 EXP! {5/10} Sticky.png|'Sticky' gained 5 EXP! {5/10} CM.png|'Cookie' gained 5 EXP! {8/15} DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(RAPP) Can't we have explosions instead of stun and dead?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Only for the ones that NEED them (can't find a death image or too lazy to edit).|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Okay...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 ''Wave 13irteen: Broken Mirrors'' 13irteen.png|''Swing your partner, one and three, a do-si-do to a big 13irteen!'' Fudgy the Froge.png|(swings a Squareblob and throws it at a Regrow Ceramic, with the Regrow Ceramic hitting regrow-removing thorns and losing regrow properties and turning into two Rainbow Bloons) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Nope. Rainbow Bloons only appear in the next wave. I knew it, 13 is an unlucky number.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Thought they were '''''Wave 13irteen...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 UCHOSE.png 2SimpleBuds.png|FIGHTER ONE: BARELY YU & REI ChadMasterson.png|FIGHTER TWO: Chad Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER THREE: DUHSTORT Gimmick_alert.png|This wave has a gimmick: two Blobs will spawn every two waves, so get rid of them quick. FITE!.png Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Yu & Rei'’s turn! 2SimpleBuds.png|(Barely Yu & Rei use Blue Ghost Come Here! on the G.I.F.) (It's Undead, BTW.) G.I.F..png|(took 15 damage) (27/42) ChadMasterson.png|'Chads turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses ''Do What I Say and We’ll Get through This Together) ChadMasterson.png|Die, Blobs! DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! ONE_TURN_LEFT!.png|If you don't wanna have '''Blobs' to spawn, kill the G.I.F. and the enemies inside NOW! ARRRRRR.PNG|''HERDGE'' TOIM! HORDGEHEG.PNG|(ALMOST uses Do The Hordge, until...) Punchy moar.PNG|(does a bursting burp on the G.I.F.) G.I.F..png|(took 5''' damage) (22/42) Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(spawn) Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(spawn) G.I.F..png|(uses Lick on '''Barely Yu) 2SimpleBuds.png|(Barely Yu dies) (0/20) Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Reis turn! 2SimpleBuds.png|(hides behind duhstort) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses ''Misquote and it did NOTHING) CM.png|I hate you, Chad. Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! OH HECKIN MAN.png|EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Rage Meter: NIGH HIGH!) Hi guys.PNG|(does the killer replacement wave) G.I.F..png|(took 20 damage) (2/42) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png Nmeturn.png 14D56ABF-29B0-4C92-AC22-81053943EAA2.jpeg|(uses Lick on Chad) ChadMasterson.png|(took 20 damage) (5/25) Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Rei'’s turn! OH HECKIN MAN.png|E'S EFROID!!! GERTA DUUU SERMTHENG 2SimpleBuds.png|That's right, Barely Rei will not attack when Barely Yu is DEAD. So turn skipped! ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses Throw An Ally) ChadMasterson.png|(throws Barely Rei into the G.I.F.) Kablooooooom.png|(the G.I.F. pops) (-8/42) Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! OW MY HEART.PNG|mmmmmm Pumpmasterk.png|Dude. Whatcha gonna do? OH HECKIN MAN.png OH HECKIN MAN.png|(does a bursting burp) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Wave complete!.png Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Everyone gains 10 EXP! I know, I’m too lazy.|link=User:TSRITW ''Wave 14urteen: Somewhere... 14urteen.png|''The craziest digits you've ever seen; together they're '''14urteen'!'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Please refer to the ''Wave 13irteen '' Rainbow Bloon intro.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Rainbow.png|INTRODUCING THE RAINBOW BLOON! UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: DUHSTORT 4EVER 66CC3BB7-C446-412D-BA91-88FE55C0AAD7.png|FIGHTER TWO: Fizzie Hildyiceberg.png|FIGHTER THREE: The Real Hilda Berg FITE!.png Hi guys.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Too lazy to roll his class. Hawangh apple.PNG|tiem 2 rull ACHING HEAD.PNG|(head starts aching) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(duhstort becomes cookie masterson) EET WURKS! DA RUPLOCA SMOILE!!! (is now Smarty/Magic/Confection due to copying Cookie Mastserson) CMtriggered.png|WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED THERE!? Meeeeeeeeeee.png|That counts as one turn. That means Fizzie’s next.|link=User:TSRITW 94D151F0-8FA7-41BC-9EDA-9ABD1C3E9C40.jpeg|TASTE MY LASERS! Kablooooooom.png|(one Rainbow Bloon pops) 02013479-D119-46FE-A8AC-B126ACF7E15B.png|Are you frikkin’ serious. Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda'’s turn! 6F0DC30D-FD80-46BA-984E-CD472BD0E20D.png|(Hilda uses HA) Kablooooooom.png|(another Rainbow Bloon pops) Rainbow.png|Five Rainbow Bloons remain. Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(duhstort starts freaking out) Nmeturn.png Rainbow.png|(four Rainbow Bloons attack Duhstort) (3/35) Rainbow.png|The fifth attacks Fizzie. (12/20) Yourturn.png CM.png|'Duhstort' (disguised as Cookie)’s turn! CMtriggered.png|ARARWRAWRWARAWRAWRA TREE TRETNYFOIVE ACHE PII!! GAWTA... MMM Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(eats many peppers and barfs a ton of fire) CMtriggred.png|taik DAT Kablooooooom.png|Two Rainbow Bloons pop. 66CC3BB7-C446-412D-BA91-88FE55C0AAD7.png|'Fizzie'’s turn! 1CA6AF24-E316-47D9-854C-F399DBD6D37B.jpeg|Oh hey! Look at those multicolored balloons! 94D151F0-8FA7-41BC-9EDA-9ABD1C3E9C40.jpeg|(laser blasts one of them) Kablooooooom.png Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda'’s turn! 06BD17F6-61C9-4592-99C8-7E67F4109157.png AA492949-3665-409F-A471-4E490C55A541.png D63EE4D8-F9E2-4732-9D45-269AC19FAE0F.png Rainbow.png|The two remaining Rainbow Bloons fly away... Kablooooooom.png|...and pop. Wave complete!.png|EVERYONE GETS 13 EXP! YA HAPPY NOW? CMtriggred.png|nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! (he stabs himself and it launches to hilda berg, turning her into da MOON) (aka phase 3) Byte Hedlok.PNG|RUFF RUFF! (prints a paper) (Paper says: "Duhstort has an uncanny ability of powering up a character for the sacrifice of his life, being unable to be used one wave after that.") (the sacrifice doesn't count though, since it was out of wave, just a demonstration) CC68CF53-A387-410F-BE26-531BF3026B03.png|(Hilda returns to his normal form and resurrects Duhstort) B4ore fainting.PNG|(fainted because of being spat out and pops fizzie on accident) Hilda Berg.png|That's a great POPeration! HAHAHAHA!!! ''Wave 15fteen: ...Over the Rainbow'' 90328ABC-7DB3-4EB3-AE32-CADCC69E7857.png|''Nananananananana 15fteen!'' Fridgey.png|(fridgey falls from the sky and almost pops a hole on the inflatable island) Biltz.png|Don’t do that. Something bad could happen. 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(Birdie hears this and chirps) UCHOSE.png Fridgey.png|Hello. I'm Fridgey. (FIGHTER ONE!) Duhstorta.png|(FIGHTER TWO) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|WAIT I DIDN’T SAY “YOU CHOSE” YET!!!!|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|TELEKINETIC MOVEMENTS!!! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Just kidding peeps, but Fridgey and Duhstort are Fighters One and Two. Category:RA